Security features are typically employed in semiconductor packages (e.g., computer chip packages) in an effort to prevent or deter counterfeiting, or to detect counterfeit products more easily. For example, a computer chip package may be encoded with a unique product identification number or symbol by laser markings, laser holograms, or microprints.
Laser markings, microprints, and holograms are easily reproducible with the proper equipment, making them ineffective security methods for distinguishing an original from a counterfeit product. As such, a consumer may not be able to distinguish between a counterfeit chip package from an original chip package by mere visual inspection of the printed security identification marking. These security methods also have very limited encryption capabilities. In order to ensure that a product is an original, extensive and time consuming performance tests are required to ensure that the chip package is not a counterfeit product. As such current security measures are problematic and do little to deter future attempts at counterfeiting.